


Thin Trap

by JustSimon



Category: Debris (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Debris's END.
Relationships: Usui/Anna





	Thin Trap

Dreamer known as Tatsuki knew that his dream world full of many different dream denizens, but he never thought that they are can be not just something that created by his imagination, but real humans with real lives, they were dreamers, but without a goal, one example of these dreamers is sisters, Anna and Anno, earlier they had one errand, lure Tatsuki in the trap, but after Tatsuki finished his dream Ann Sisters realized that now they are free from their place of dream world, they decided to explore this weird world separately from each other. After some long stroll Anna arrived in place known as Alleyway, but there was a giant smiling monster who just watched on houses, when Anna saw the monster she wanted to run, in the process girl even don't looked where she ran and bumped in someone.   
"Oww, my head, are you okay? Here let me help you."  
When Anna opened her to look on the stranger she saw a boy, this boy had a blue skin, deep-blue hair and had no face, Anna took him for a hand and he helped to girl stand up.  
'Thank you, but RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THERE IS A MONSTER AND-' "Don't worry, Egao not dangerous, this creature only watchin at the our small town." 'Egao? Well, if you saying that this monster is friendly, i guess i can believe to you, also sorry for that i bumped in you, my name is Anna and i just, well, exploring this dream world.' "No problem, everyone do same mistake at the first, oh and i am Usui, nice to meet you Anna-cha, i mean Anna." 'I don't mind if you use chan in my name, but can i call you kun?' "Yes you can call me kun, so Anna-chan, you said that you are exploring this dream world, why?" 'You see Usui-kun, me and my sister Anno couldn't leave our place, only thing that we did is lured that boy Tatsuki in our trap.' "What actually you both did?" 'Well, we waited his arrival and when he interacted with us, my sister and i scared him by our, um, different faces and sent him in the place without exit.' "Different faces?" 'If you promise to me not to laugh i will show you my another face.' "I promise." 'Then behold.'  
Anna's face became black and green eyes were misplaced.  
'This is my another face.' "Wow, it's kinda cool, in compare of my situation." 'What do you mean?' "Appearance that you see now not actually real, now you promise to me that you won't laugh." 'I promise.' "Here it is."  
After a second, body of Usui became thinner and taller.  
"Now you know reason of my name, i always been like this, despite on my height i always been... pretty thin and never gain a weight, no matter what i ate." 'I am sorry for your situation, but you don't need to be sad, there is some advantages in your body. Besides the fact that you are very tall and can reach something that people who shorter than you can't reach, you can fit in some narrow places, you won't stuck in them.' "You know Anna i never thought about that, this is actually not that bad, thank you Anna-chan." 'For what?' "If not you i would never found these pluses in my situation, that's why thank you." 'You're welcome, but still it's nothing, i won't did something special anyway.' "You know Anna-chan it was nice to talk with someone for a very long time, i never had a friends, so i wanna ask, can we meet in the real world?" 'Gladly, but i don't know where you live and you don't know where's my home.' "We can meet in some other place, do you have a free time now?" 'Yes, why are you asking?' "Can we talk and stroll a bit more?" 'Sure.'   
All rest of the day in the dream world Anna and Usui talked with each other, learned something and in the end of their stroll, they decided the place and time of their meeting in real world, said bye to each other Anna returned to her sister, while Usui took decision to wake up, when Anna reunited with her sis Anno they woke up each other, in real world Anna and Anno talked with each other about who they met in their wanders, Ann Sisters had a plans to meet their companions in the real world, but what the result of these meetings? Stories of these randezvous will be for a next time. For now, TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
